Events
Back To Items This page talks about all discovered events existent in the game. What is Event? Event is a randomly generated event. The outcomes of the answers seem to be randomly generated as well(needs more testing). You need a select an option. Hidden Events Sometimes event are in the background.If you see green characters press that(s) than hit Enter. Event is triggered. An Example: In red square there is the background and in the green square there is the number(s) what can trigger the event. In this example there are three random chests. All of them will give a random item. Good or Bad answer If you are rewarded with an item, you will see an image of a green shield with a sword behind it. If you choose the wrong(or bad) option, you will see a red cross and your health will reduce. The maximum one's health will reduce is to 1 HP. A Banana "A banana is on the ground." # Peel it. #* You peel the banana. Bugs start crawling out from inside. (Nothing) #* You peel the banana and eat it! (Heal?) # Eat it. #* You eat the banana, choking on it because it's not peeled. (Damage) # Smash it. #* You smash the banana so hard that heals you! (Heal) # Walk away. #* Angry Potbellied Man "An angry man is up ahead. He seems very upset." Smack him in the face!: He smacks you in the crotch. (Health drop) Attempt to take off his pants!: Give him a hickey: He gives you 10 hickeys! (Health drop) Walk away: Arena Gladiator Fighting him makes you fight with Arena Brawler. You want to fight him because it's a free Arena Rank match! Beggar "A beggar who is begging for pamphlets." # Give pamphlet. #* The beggar thanks you and hands you a premium charm! (Premium charm) #* The beggar thanks you and hands you a premium armor! (Premium armor) # Attack the beggar. #* Killing him instantly do nothing. #* The beggar leaps at you and slashes you. (Damage) # Walk away. Boss Encounter Fighting makes you fight with bosses. Bottomless Pit "It seems like a very deep pit." # Jump in. #* You land in mud. You grab a small item and climb out. (Craft Item) #* You fall gracefully into a pit of spikes. (Damage) # Walk away. #* (Nothing, always) Boulder "A giant boulder is blocking your path." # Slice it. #* You attempt to hack at the boulder, but it is too tough. (Nothing) #* You slice it in half, revealing two metal scraps! (Scrap metal x2) # Hug it. #* The boulder crumbles on your head. (Damage) # Run into it. #* You run headfirst into the boulder, face hitting rock. (Damage) # Walk away. Bowl of Potatoes "There is a bowl of potatoes on the ground." # Eat a potato. #* Your stomach punches you in disgust. (Damage) # Eat the bowl. # Destroy it. #* The potatoes activate their secret weapon and explode! (Damage) # Walk away. Bread # Eat! #* You are fully healed! (Heal) # Tiptoe away. #* Broken Armor "A broken armor is on the ground." # Eat it. # Pick it up. #* You pick up the armor, but injure your back doing so. (Damage + Random Armor) # Smash it. #* You smash the armor into pieces and obtain two metal scraps. (Two metal scraps) # Walk away. Broken Weapon Eat it: You eat it. You start choking and spit it out. (Nothing) Pick it up: You pick up the weapon, but it cuts you slightly. (Damage + Weapon) Smash it: Bundle of Fruits Picking them up and gobbling them is makes nothing. Bunny "A tiny bunny is blocking your path." # Slice it in half. #* You slice the bunny, but it dodges and runs away. (Nothing) # Hug it. #* You hug it. It hugs you back. (Nothing) # Run into it. #* You run into it and knock it over. (Nothing) # Walk away. #* Card "A small metal card is on the ground." # Pick it up. #* You pick up the card. It gives you a gruesome papercut! (Damage + Chest) # Smack it. #* You smash it, it smashes back. Hard. (Lose health). # Eat it. #* You eat the card. (Nothing) # Walk away. Charred Toast Eat it: Jump up and down: Jumping has made items fall from the sky! (Craft Items) also latch onto your face and burst into flames{~500dmg}. Pair it with a nice wine: A man comes by with a wine bottle and an item OR the wine is actually blood and pus (Health drop) Circle "A circular pattern is drawn on the ground." # Look at it. #* You look at the circle. It looks back at you. (Nothing) # Start crying. # Tiptoe away. # Cow "A giant cow is blocking your path." # Jump on it. #* You jump on the cow. It moos. (Nothing) # Kiss it. #* Kissing it makes the cow lick you back and poops out a charm. #* You kiss the cow. It bites you. (Damage) # Smack it. # Walk away. Crafting Material Pick it up!: You have obtained a crafting material! (Craft Item) Explosive Mine "It looks like a huge, and possibly explosive half-sphere." # Jump on it. #* It explodes and tears you apart. (Damage) # Walk away. Flaming Head "A smoldering head is on the ground." Fight It: With every attack it bites your fingers extremely hard. (Damage) Sit on it: Long story short, it burns your ass. (Damage) Blow on it: Suddenly it bursts into flames and burns your face. (Damage) Walk away: # Flying Potato "A flying potato is up ahead." # Eat it. #* It is a rotten potato. (Damage) # Attack it. #* Silencing it explode and really hurt you. # Capture it #* It speaks - You cannot capture me. (Nothing) #* You capture the potato, but then it disappears. (Nothing) # Walk away. Flying Pancake Attempt to eat it: Urinate on it: Covered in urine, it flies away, dropping an item! (Item) Give it a noogie: Floating Ghost "A floating ghost is up ahead." # Talk to it. #* It spits acid in your mouth. (Damage + Chest) #* Talking to him tells you a story. (Nothing) # Slice it in half. #* Slice it in half and it spit acid to your face (Health Drop) # MILK THAT GHOST. #* You start milking it. (Nothing) # Sprint away. #* # Fruit "Looks like a juicy piece of fruit." # Eat the fruit. #* You eat the fruit and feel refreshed! (Health increase) # Attack the fruit. #* A huge fruit falls on your head. (Damage & chest) #* You split the fruit open, finding something inside. (Item Drop) # Tiptoe away. #* Giant Symmetric Potato "A huge and oddly symmetric potato is ahead." # Kiss it. # Slap it. #* It explodes violently, revealing an item! (Item) # Slice it in half. #* A hoard of feral kittens jump out and claw at your face. (Damage) # Walk away. # Giant Turtle Petting it can give you an item. Gigantic Crate "A gigantic crate can be found lying on the ground." # Break it open. #* An item is found inside! (Item Drop) #* A mysterious relic is found inside! (You have obtained a mysterious artifact.) # Sprint away. Glowing Crystal Singing to it blinds you with light. (Bad idea) You smash the crystal, revealing nothing but shattered hopes. You rub the crystal the wrong way. It hurts you. Glowing Orb "It appears to be a glowing orb." # Smash! #* You smash the orb, and begin glowing. The blacksmith will like this. #* You don't feel very well. (Damage) # Walk away. Helpless Cat # Eat it. #* After devouring the cat, you find an item in its stomach. (Item) # Milk it. Furiously chugging poisoned cat milk was a BAD idea. (Damage) # Hug it. It vomits blood on you and runs away. (Damage) # Walk away. Hot Spring "A hot spring is found inside." # Jump in. #* The hot spring is boiling hot, scaling ''(sic) ''you. (Damage) # Start screaming loudly. #* Make a bat fly ahead you and drop a charm # Sprint away. Huge Open Sore "You see a pus-filled open sore on the ground." # Dive in! #* Swimming in pus was obviously not a good idea. (Damage) # Eat the pus! #* You start eating the pus. You don't feel so well. (Damage) # Scream for help. #* (Item Drop) # Walk away. Item Drop "A strange box can be found lying in the open." # Smash! #* An item is found inside! (Item drop) #* "Another piece of the puzzle." Allows you to sell an artifact for "+7200 gold + a TON of Crafting materials." # Walk away. Lemon "What appears to be a lemon is on the ground." # Jump on it. #* You jump on the lemon. What a leap! (Treasure chest) #* You jump on the lemon. You squish it. (Nothing) # Kiss it. #* You kiss the lemon. Nice. (Nothing) # Smack it. #* You smack the lemon and it squirts juice in your eye. (Damage) # Tiptoe away. Metal Piece "A small metal piece is on the ground." # Pick it up. #* You pick up the metal scrap. (Scrap metal) # Kick it. #* You kick the metal, and it shatters into two metal scraps! (Scrap metal x2) # Slice it up. #* You slice the metal. It slices you back. (Damage) # Walk away. Milky Ghost MILK: THAT: You scream 'THAT'. It runs away leaving an item. (Craft Item) GHOST: Mysterious Item "A polymorphing item is flying in the air." # Reach for it. # Eat it. # Throw something at it. #* It becomes a ticking bomb and explodes on contact. (Damage) # Run away. Mysterious Shrine "It appears to be a glowing shrine." # Touch it. #* An item has dropped from the sky! (Item) #* You don't feel very well. (1/2 HP Damage) # Walk away. #* Pamphlet Read: Sword Shine advertisement (nothing) Skip: Piles of Gold "Looks like a few piles of gold." # Pick up gold. #* Makes a bat attack you and drop 1-500 gold. #* You find a good amount of gold! (Gold) # Attack the gold. A rock falls on you, wounding you. (Damage) # Walk away. Potion "A potion can be found lying on the ground." # Chug it. #* You suddenly feel sick. (Damage) #* You feel good. Real good. (Health boost) # Walk away. (Do nothing) Random box Smashing random box can give you artifacts Ringing Noise # Investigate slowly. #* You investigate, and a giant potato falls to your head. (Damage and chest) #* You investigate, finding a small potato is making the noise. (Nothing) # Run towards it. #* You trip and fall while running towards it. (Damage) # Smile. You start smiling. (Does nothing). # Walk away. River Fishing with bare hands can land you an item Waiting sets your HP to 1. Caulk wagon across lets you almost die of dysentery (HP to 1) Severed Arm "A severed arm is on the ground." # Pick it up. #* Picking up it gives you a Raw Hide. # Kick it. #* You kick the severed arm, revealing a charm underneath! (Charm) # Slice it in two. #* While slicing the arm in two, you accidentally gash your toe. (Damage) # Walk away. Skull "A skull is on the floor." # Grab the skull and smash it. #* You injure yourself trying to smash the skull with your face. (Damage) # Eat the skull. #* You eat the skull, but injure yourself slightly. (Damage) # Walk away. Sleeping Man "A sleeping man is ahead." # Whack him in the face with a stick. #* He kicks you in the shin and runs off. (Damage) # Defecate on him. #* Defecate makes killer snails bite your nuts # Walk away. Some Random Onions Boiling them: is hazardous to player's health or they may become mushy and do nothing. Mash them: You mash the onions and surprisingly get some raw hide. (Crafting material) you start crying{damage, but get an item} Stick them in a stew: does nothing if you don't have a stew to put them in. Sticky Goo # Say hello to it. # Jump on it. #* You jump on the goo and find a charm. (Random Charm) # Taste it. # Run away. Strange Book # Read it. #* You read the book. Not bad. # Step on it. # Slice it. # Slip away Strange Box Smash it (Another piece of the puzzle) Strange Hobo(female) Saying "Hello" makes her disappear, and give you raw hide. Strange Sounds "You hear a feint tune of organs playing in the background." # Investigate Further. #* You try to investigate further, but end up falling asleep. (Nothing) #* Investigating further reveals a lost bat whistling. (Nothing) # Whistle along with it. #* make you a sic. (Health drop to 1) #* You whistle along with it and feel much better. (Healed) # Attempt to sing along. #* While singing along, a bird drops a wood splint. (Wood splint) #* You suddenly forget what singing is. (Nothing) # Walk away. Strange Woman Saying "Hello" makes her give you a weapon, then disappear. # Steal her weapon. #* Your attempt at stealing her weapon fails. She is amused. Syringe on the Ground "A syringe can be found lying on the ground." # Inject yourself. #* You suddenly don't feel so well. (Damage) #* You feel uneasy and vomit up a rawhide. (Get raw hide) # Walk away. Teddy Bear "A small, torn teddy bear is on the ground." # Hug it. #* Upon hugging it, you realize it's stuffed with knives! (Damage) # Kick it. # Jump on it. #* A land mine is hiding under the teddy bear. (Damage) # Walk away. Tangled Vines "Tangled vines block your path." # Cut. #* You clear the vines, and find a crafting material. (Drop) # Smash. #* You clear the vines, finding nothing. (Nothing) # Bash. #* You clear the vines, and find a crafting material. (Drop) # Walk away. Two Passages Left path will give you an item. Unknown Stranger "It looks like the unknown stranger, but you're not sure." # Punch him in the face. #* You punch him, mug him, then run away. (Item) #* You punch him in the face. He stabs you in the heart. (Massive damage) # Walk away. Wall of Fire "A wall of fire blocks your path." # Run through it. # Attack it. # Spray water on it. #* You fail to put out the flames with your own saliva. (Nothing) # Walk away. Wall of Water Run through it: * You run through the water, grab the loot, and get out. (Item) * You try to run through the water but end up being badly burnt. (Damage) Attack it: Spray water on it: Wooden Crate "A gigantic crate can be found lying on the ground." # Break it open. #* A powerful enemy leaps from the crate! (Fight) # Walk away. Return To Top